Light Of Zero
by HaruShiro02
Summary: 3 years later after the end of the Halloween War , this story will focus on a certain boy living in Japan. Unknown to him that his ordinary life will change at the start of the new school year in Crimson High School.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**CHAPTER 0 - PROLOGUE**

 **2019 is the year when Innovation evolves into the next level from thanks to the Innovators from the Earth Zone Nation. This Innovation greatly improves humanity's progress on earth such as that Humanity was able to turn our natural satellite, the moon, into another habitable place hence, now it is colonized, creating another organization called the Lunar Zone Nation. Innovation is not limited to our evolution to our daily life, even on that day, Military and technology was able to improve.**

 **One year later, the Lunar Zone Nation's Innovators discovered a mysterious meteorite on the 23th quadrant of the moon's sphere. That material was named the Protozium, a material that was analyzed to be 10 times the durable than steel. The Discovery of Protozium leads to the creation of the Nyxeeds, powerful multi-purpose combatant suits. Of course, the blueprint of the Nyxeeds was purposely shared to the Earth Zone Nation as well.**

 **3 months since the creation of the Nyxeeds, it went successful to both Nations, up until on October 31, 2020 when the Lunar Zone Nation launched a rocket on a kamikaze course to the Earth, hitting several parts of Russia with thousand of casualties . From that day, the EZN and the LZN declared war against each other. The war lasted for 5 years with battles in space and earth with both sides sending out their soldiers equipped with Nyxeeds. Millions were killed and the destruction of the lands was critical and massive. The event was later known as the Halloween Eve War.**

 **The Lunar Zone Nation later surrendered to their opponent due to their inability to hold on against them, therefore ending the war and establishing peace for years to follow.**

 **But, the true war does not end there, it is just the beginning...**

 **This story will focus on a certain boy that will change the whole world; His name is Takeru Hyuga, a 16 year old High School student who lives in Japan, a country that is under the control of the Earth Zone Nation.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Start of a New School Year

**CHAPTER 1 - START OF A NEW SCHOOL YEAR**

 **April 15, 2028**

On a bright sunny morning outside Crimson High school, many students dressed in their uniforms enter the school as they walk the path filled with cherry blossoms around. Spring has taken over the season in Japan right now as well as a start of the first term of this new school year. Out of all the students walking, there is one particular boy among them, who is no other than Takeru Hyuga. He starts off his first day of 3rd year high school walking and making his small pace as he heads to school. Takeru Hyuga sports black hair that swayed to the right and what makes his hair different from others is that he apparently has green highlights on it. His eyes are purple in color to match his hair.

As the school bell rings, some students hurriedly make their way to the entrance. Takeru continues his walking to a minimum pace as he wants to conserve energy.  
"Bro!"

A loud voice calls him from behind, catching the attention of some students, including Takeru. He turns around and saw a girl walks out from the crowd, making her way to him. A girl with near as the same age as the boy in front of her and wearing a girl's uniform for Crimson High school. Her midnight blue colored hair that flows down to her mid back. Her hair is arranged to the left and her dazzling purple eyes which has the same color as Takeru's makes a beautiful overall appearance to her.

"Sayuri, I told you not to shout really loud when outside."

Takeru scolds Sayuri, turning his back and facing the girl, Sayuri Hyuga, a 14 year old 1st year high school student and also Takeru's younger sister.  
Sayuri looks at him, with disappointed expression on her face and said:

"You left me behind the crowd so I decided to call out your name."

"I see, really, you don't have to."

"I've done it already, so oh well."

Takeru nods in plain sight. The siblings continue their conversation while walking.

"Today is your first day as being a high school student after you graduated middle school." says Takeru with a blitheful face.

"Yes but..." said Sayuri faintly.

"But?"  
Takeru looks at her. She appears gloomy right now.

"I kind of miss my friends from my last school year." She said as she smirks. Sayuri stops walking and stood still, same as her brother.  
"I still remember the good memories with them that makes me want to go back in time. I don't know if i ever will make new friends this time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet new friends and will make your new school year another memorable year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Just be a good friend to others."

"Yes, Bro!"

They continue to head to school. As they talk about their school paper works, there is another girl following them, or specifically, Takeru. She curls up her right hand and quickly thrusts it to Takeru...

"Kyyyaaahhh!"

"Swhooosh!"  
Takeru swifts to the left.

"What! Whoooaa?!"

The girl loss control of balance and trips but...

"Oops, I got you."

Takeru got a hold of her other hand in time, preventing her from falling to the ground but her bag lands on the ground. He gently pulls her towards him as she regains her balance and stable position back.

"Are you alright, Rei?" Takeru asks the girl he knows, Rei Akiyama.

Rei Akiyama is a short, petite girl, around the same age as Sayuri. She sports a short, shoulder length, brown colored hair and wearing a similar female uniform that Sayuri is wearing. She is also a fellow classmate of Takeru.

"Y-yeah, somehow." Responds Rei as she picks up her bag from the ground.

"Geez..."  
Takeru strokes his head in confusion and asks another question,

"Are you trying some of your moves from your Kyudo class?"

"Yes! Apparently our instructor taught us close combat last year. But you somehow dodged it and that was so cool! As expected from a guy i know that has been training for 2 years in Speed Kendo Arts. I guess i have to focus on improving myself." Says Rei to Takeru as she was amazed.  
Takeru slightly smiles and says:

"I do some training, so that's about it.  
Hey Rei, are we still on the same section in this new school year?"

"I-I guess so... What's your section?"

Takeru pulls up his phone and checked a note and returns it back.

"It's 7A."

"Really?!" surprises Rei, she happily took her phone from her bag and showed her note.  
"We are on the same section!"

"That's great."

"Hey Bro. Who is this girl?" Sayuri asks her brother, looking at Rei in curiosity. She glances at how beautiful she looks. Takeru turns to his sister and said:

"Ah, you don't remember her?"

She shakes her head. She definitely told him that she really doesn't remember. Takeru sighs and introduces Rei.

"This is Rei Akiyama, my classmate in this school."

Rei looks at Sayuri and greets her with a bow.  
"Nice to meet you Sayuri."

"N-nice to meet you." Sayuri also greets and bows to her in return.

"By the way guys, we might be late now so lets hurry." said Rei.

The siblings agree and hurriedly enter the school along with her. As they reached the hallway, Sayuri walks away from them as she waves her hand with a bissful face on her.

"I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, laters then."

Takeru and Rei walk up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the school building. They look to the left hallway.

"This is where 7C is?" Takeru asks.

"You're right, this way!"

They hurriedly enters the classroom, there they are greeted with a surprise faces of their new classmates and their teacher looking at them. The teacher drops his chalk to the table and asks:

"What brings you here you two? Are you in this section?"

"Yes sir, we are in this section." Answers Rei

"Take a seat on the back row and I'll have your names on a piece of paper by the end of class."

Rei and Takeru heads to the back row and sit down on the last two seats.

Meanwhile, Sayuri, who decided to go on her own, somehow got lost around the school building. She got incredibly tired after walking around the hallway on the first floor. She place her bag beside her and then sits down on the floor to take a rest, tucking her legs in front of her while securing it with her arms. She starts to think where her section is and all of a sudden, she falls asleep.

Another girl walking around the hallway saw Sayuri and rushed closer to her. She taps her shoulder and says:  
"Hey, are you alright?"

Sayuri wakes up and looks at her with a vacant face.  
"Ah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired." She said.  
The girl nods and helps Sayuri to stand up.  
Sayuri glances at the girl, she describes her with a beautiful face with long flowing pink hair with silver highlights on her bangs.

"Are you a 1st year student right?" The girl asks her. Sayuri nods in response.

"Let me guess, you can't find your classroom?"

"Y-yes." Stutters Sayuri. She felt embarrassed that she can't find her classroom.

The girl giggles but after a few seconds she said:  
"Alright let me help you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's your section?"

"It's 12A."

"Okay! Let's go!" Cheers the girl. She holds Sayuri's hand and head up the stairs to the 2nd floor. After a few turns, they reach the classroom.

"Okay, here we are at the classroom of 12A." says the girl.

Sayuri stares at the classroom sign. Without looking at the girl, she said:  
"Thank you very much."

"Anytime."

"Without your help, I'll-"  
To her surprise, the girl who helped her disappeared in plain sight.  
"That was scary." She said as she is frightened. She hurriedly opens the door in front and enters classroom.


	3. Chapter 2 - Jones' Lab

**CHAPTER 2 - JONES' LAB**

It's been 4 hours since the start of the class, the students are looking forward to lunch break mainly because it is the time when they can roam around, eat their lunch, or basically what they want. The sounds of the bells are loud enough that all the students and teachers can hear it. Students from different sections and year level leaves from their respective classrooms. While most students went out from their classes, there are some who preferred to stay, including Takeru.

Takeru sighs in his chair as he lets go of the stress and smiles as he relax for now.

"Yo, Takeru!" Calls one of his classmates.

"Yo, Kai." Replies Takeru.

Kai Yukimura moves closer to Takeru and sits down to the chair in front. With a mischievous face written in his face, he asks Takeru:

"Hey, I heard you have your little sister enrolled in this school this year."

"Yeah. She's a first year. Why are you asking?" replies Takeru blankly.

"Well..."

Kai whispers to Takeru's ear. Meanwhile, Rei, who was watching them, decides to go to Takeru. She just finished dressing up in her uniform for her Kyudo class.

"Eh?! You like her?" Surprises Takeru.

"Yeah, since a while ago, i was walking down the streets when I saw you and Rei with another girl that I got really attracted with." Explains Kai.

"I look closely as I whisper to myself. WOW, she is so cute."

"I see." Takeru Says.

"Hey Hey, mind if I pursue her?"

"huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't push yourself to much Mr. Yukimura. Takeru won't easily let go of Sayuri you know." Interrupts Rei. She closely moves near to them to join the conversation.

"I see... well its fine... for now" Sighs Kai in disappointment but suddenly he remembers something. "Oh yeah, I remember something to tell you. Professor Jones is looking for you. Go down to his tiny shack beside the school pool."

"Okay, I have to head down there. I'll see you guys later."  
Takeru hastily packs his things on his bag and runs to the door but...

"Hey! Do not hurry up or you might trip!" Shouts Rei to Takeru but the later did not listen to her and disappeared.

"Are you going with him?" Asks Kai to Rei delightfully.

"Huh?! Of-Of course not. I have Kyudo today."

Rei slightly blushes and tries to hide her face from everybody including Kai, thinking that she's into someone.

On the other hand, Takeru keeps on running down the hallways, avoiding the people around, and down outside the school. Outside the school pool, he enters the shack of Professor Jones. Inside the shack, various tools, screws, metals, and various other materials that are scattered around. The only prominent part of the shack is where a couch is positioned at and a set of stairs leading to a basement.

"Hey! Professor Jones!" calls Takeru around the shack, finding the professor.

"Over here Takeru!" Jones calls out, whose voice is coming from the basement. Takeru follows the voice to the basement and found Jones who was working with a futuristic component on his desk. The basement is almost as messy as the shack above. Takeru drops his bag beside the stairs and walks near Jones, examining the component the later was working on.

"Are you looking for me sir?

"Yes, I was. Please take a seat; I have some questions for you today."

Takeru looks around once again and found a small chair near a white cloth cover that is hiding something. He turns his head to Jones, who was still doing his work."

"Okay, what are those questions?"  
"I have here something?"

Jones shows the finished component he was doing. The component looks like a small cylinder with metal plates and a glass. It is filled with unknown yellowish substance.

"Tell me what this is?" Jones asks Takeru.

"A cylinder filled with colored water." Responds Takeru but he does not know the answer.

"Nice try my student, this is called an AMP Reactor"

"That looks interesting. What is it for?"

"That's an interesting question. What is it for? Remember the combat suits we talked about last year?"

"Yeah, combat-oriented suits called Nyxeeds"

"That's right, Nyxeeds. They are also mostly known as the EZN's most prized weapons and were used in the Halloween War. Nowadays, Nyxeeds are rare to get due to its access only to some soldiers and elites.  
These armors and its weapons are powered by AMP Reactors."

"Oh"

"But there is more, AMP Reactors are composed liquefied Substances which regulates Sync energy for the suits to use."

"I see, How did you get an AMP if that is how hard to get?"

"I'll show you. Please step away from the curtain near you."

Takeru stands up and moves a distance away from the curtain. Jones moves closer to it and pulls the curtain down.

"Is that..."

Behind the curtain, reveals a sleek, matte black colored, human size armor suit standing vertically.

"...a nyxeed." Continues Jones

"How did you get this?" Asks Takeru

"I got it from a black market 2 weeks ago. It works fine but still need some adjustments and tuning. A Nyxeed contains an Operating System to help out in combat but somehow this one's broken."

Takeru stares at the Nyxeed as he admires it with curiosity. Jones looks at Takeru and says

"I still have one more last thing to ask."

"Hm, and that is?"


End file.
